An Act Of Revenge
by fakebeebite85
Summary: A person that played a big part in Grissom's past comes back to haunt the present.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or the characters that our in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. The ones you don't recognize are mine.**

**AN: Well I started this last summer and then got lost in school last year and and I never finished it, but when summer started I decided to fix it up and try again. So I deleted it and got a great betta. So hopefully it will be a lot better this time. I want to thank my wonderful beta ELM22, she has been a big help. Now i'll shut up and let you enjoy. **

**An Act of Revenge**

**Prologue**

The midnight sky shined bright with a full moon as Angelica Lynn drove her small compact into the parking spot. Her boss had summoned her to this shabby motel, which seemed a little out of character even for him. Although this wasn't the first time he had needed her to do something, at an interesting time, or place. In fact it had been well written in the job description as hours may vary. Angelica had long ago accepted to be part of her job to service his every whim. The tall blond sauntered into the check-in office, high heels clicking along the way.

"What can I help you with, miss?" The sleazy attendant asks over his bottle of Corona while never taking his eyes off the porno video in front of him.

"I'm here to pick up a key to a room registered under Lynn." Angie said with disgust. Her hand touches something sickly, her mind not wanting to know what it is. Rat traps on the ground and cockroaches the size of pickles scouring about.

With out adverting his eyes, the clerk slides a key across the counter. "Here you go. Room 219. The room's already paid for."

Quickly Angie takes the key and marches out the door. The motel hallway is dark approaching her destination. As she closes the distance butterflies flutter in her stomach. With a heavy sigh she dispels them out with confidence and knocks three times on the door in code. A code shared between them, signaling safety. As if the words 'open sesame' themselves where whispered at the shores of the forty thieves, the cheap and flimsy door opened revealing, a tall handsome looking man.

"Well it's about time you got here." He said in a ruff voice. She quickly pushed past him into the room.

"Sorry, Lucky, but I had a hard time finding this place. Why the Hell did you want to meet here anyways? It's not like we're trying to hide our relationship." Then she turned her head to look him in the eye. "Oh Hell no. Your not still trying to hide us from your friends are you? What's wrong? Are you ashamed of me or something?" She asked angrily. Lucky turned around and gave her his most charming smile. "No, baby, it's not like that. It's just that I have some business to take care of and thought that it'd be nice to see you."

Angie just gave him a questionable look and sighed. "Oh fine, shall we get started? I've missed you so much." She started over to the bed when he stopped her and turned her to face him. That was when she noticed, for the first time, he was wearing dark gloves. He gently lifted up her chin so her green eyes were facing his dark brown ones.

"Angie, I want you to know that I love you very much, and this is nothing personal."

Angie just looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, wondering what he was talking about. But before she could say anything Lucky quickly brought up a knife and slashed her throat before she could scream. As she looked up at him in shock he pushed her flat on the bed and stabbed her in the chest. He continued doing so until he knew for sure all the life was truly sucked out of her.

He then made sure that all signs of him were gone from the room.

As he placed the knife by Angie he gave her one last look. "Oh, Angie, girl I truly did fall in love with you, but I needed you to start my plan."

He quickly said one last goodbye and exited the room, making sure no one saw him. As he walked down the stairs he let a smile cross his face. After 25 years he would finally get revenge on the one person who ruined his life, Gil Grissom.

**AN2: okay here's the really short Prologue, but i have the first five chapters ready to go and because this one is so short i'll post the next one tomorow. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or the characters that our in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. The ones you don't recognize are mine.**

**AN: Well here is the first real chapter and I am posting it the next day. Well at my time at least. Thanks to my wonderful beta ELM22 for all the help. Here we go. **

**Chapter 1**

The early morning sun was starting to come out as supervisor Gil Grissom pulled up to the motel in his standard issue SUV. He quickly exited his vehicle and got a good look at the shabby motel as he picked up his kit and walked over to meet Captain Jim Brass.

"Well this is a surprise" Said Brass. "I was expecting either Nick or Warrick, or even Sanders. This will be what, your third double this week? You know what, I take that back. It doesn't surprise me at all." He smirked at Grissom.

Grissom just looked at Jim and gave him his typical glare. "Everyone else is on a case so I figured it wouldn't hurt. What do we have?" Grissom asked as they started walking up the stairs.

"Oh the usual. Angry Jon, dead hooker, what's new?"

"Now Jim, are you doing my job for me now?"

Brass smirked up at him. "Fine. Her name is Angelica Lynn. She's 28, and the room's registered to her. The clerk in there, who I might add is as high as a kite said that there was a guy but he didn't get a good look. With a place as seedy as this it's likely that he was paid more to not pay attention. Anyways the maid came in this morning and discovered her. Now I did my part, you go do  
yours." Brass finished just as they got up to the room.

Grissom smiled before he said "Yeah. That's the fun part."

He stepped into the room and took a good look for the first time. The room was small, with a table, TV, bathroom and a double bed, generally a cheap  
room. As Grissom looked around he noticed that everything looked to be in place. He walked over to the bed and that is when he noticed the body. A blond girl with green eyes. She had been placed on the bed with her eyes looking up, almost as if the killer wanted her looking at you straight in the eyes. All Grissom could do was stare at her. He swallowed hard as he moved closer to the body.

It's almost like deja vu. He thought.

When Brass walked in he saw Grissom staring at the body. Almost as if he knew her. "Friend of yours?" Brass joked to his friend until he noticed Grissom wasn't paying attention. "Gil" He still received no reply so he gently touched him on the shoulder, startling his friend.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I said, is she a friend of yours?" Brass repeated. Grissom raised his eyebrow as he looked at Brass. "Well you were looking at her like you knew her."

Grissom just shrugged him off and headed closer to the body. "Well I don't." He put his kit down and started to work the evidence while trying to ignore her eyes as much as possible.

**************************************************************************************************************

After spending hours at the motel crime scene Grissom returned to the lab and dropped off the DNA evidence that he had collected at the DNA lab, and headed towards the morgue. He wanted to get the autopsy done as soon as possible and it ate at him that he been able to find no evidence other than the victim's blood. He must have spent close to 8 hours at the hotel and still found nothing.

'The place hasn't been cleared yet so maybe I'll send one of the guys up there later. My eyes are playing tricks on me anyways.' He thought as he opened the doors to enter the morgue.

"Hey, Doc," Grissom said as he entered. "What have you got?" **  
**  
Doctor Al Robbins looked up as he was finishing his autopsy on the body. "Well, she was certainly a beautiful girl before somebody decided to take a knife to her."

"Yeah" ' Grissom said sadly, as he couldn't shake the feeling that he got when he first saw her body. "Anyways, COD?"

"Well, from the marks on her neck I can tell you that that wasn't the fatal wound. Most likely he did that to silence her."

"Well you can't scream if your throat has been sliced. It was probably the best way to keep her quiet. Any defensive wounds?"

"None that I can see."

"Then she probably knew her attacker."

"Probably," Grissom just shot him a look that said 'you're a lot of help.'

"Well what was the cause of death then?"

"My guess would probably be the 5 stab wounds to the heart," He said with quirky side of humor. Grissom just glared up at him.

"Thanks, Doc, I had no idea that could have been damaging."

"Well you asked," Al said as he looked up at his colleague.

"Anything else?"

"Well I would say TOD would be around midnight. Other than that the rest is up to you."

Grissom looked at him, amused, as he said, "Thanks Doc," and turned to exit the morgue. As he walked out the door his phone started to ring. He opened it up and saw on the caller ID that it was Brass calling.

"Grissom" He said as he walked to his office.

"It's me. I have some information that you might be interested in."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Grissom asked as he walked into his office and settled in to his chair.

"Well I found out our vic wasn't a hooker. In fact she works with a production company known as Sizzle Productions."

"Well if she's not a hooker what was she doing in that area?"

"I just got off the phone with the owner of the company. He said that she sometimes does things for clients. Seems like an okay guy. He was pretty upset about her death but he said he's on his way. I thought you might want to be here".

"Yeah I'll be right there." Grissom said as he shut his phone.

He started to get up when he stopped and pulled open one of his drawers. He took out a picture that showed a younger version of himself with his arms around a young girl who had bright green eyes and long beautiful blond hair.

Gil simply sighed as he looked at her. 'Oh, Katie. Sometimes I miss you so much I think I'm looking at a doppelganger.' He thought to himself as he put the photo back and got up to head to the police station.

As Grissom entered the police station he, all of a sudden, had a strange feeling in his stomach and he quickly made his way to Brass's office. When he got there Brass met him right outside the door.

"Well the guy's here. I got him in the interrogation room" Brass said as he lead

"Good, I'd like to get this case over as soon as possible."

Brass just smirked at him. "Well it's not like your going to go home to sleep."

Grissom glared at the detective as he opened the door to the interrogation room. All joking that had been going on stopped when Grissom suddenly froze as he stared at the man in the room.

Brass was surprised at the angry look on Grissom's face while he observed the man standing before them. He was a tall man, probably in his early fifties. He had light brown hair with dark brown eyes that seemed to darken more as he glared at Grissom.

"Well" The man said. "Look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't the great Dr. Gilbert Grissom." He said sarcastically.

Grissom just kept glaring at him. Finally he spoke with an icy tone "Luke Hamilton."

The room suddenly felt colder as Brass just looked from one man to another.** '**Well this is going to be interesting' he said.

**AN: Well there's the beginning. I have the first few chapters ready to go so I figured I would post about every 3 days or something like that. So the next post will probably be on the weekend unless I get a big response for sooner. Though I'm not one too bribe. Lol. **


End file.
